Jango Cadera and The Great Hunt
by cnward99
Summary: AU. WBWL. Harry Potter was a neglected little boy with nobody to care for him. And now he's finally had enough. "Well that's okay." Harry said to himself. "If they don't want me I'll leave.". And so he did. A.N.: I'm sorry for the short summary, but I was on a time crunch writing this and didn't know what to do. Please give my story a chance anyway.


A/N: Hello Fanfiction and all who view it I am Sirpentvine1999 and this is my first story, a Harry Potter/Star Wars: The Old Republic Xover (though I guess it could maybe be considered HP with major elements and themes of SWTOR). Also, I have a few things to say:

Elements and themes from SWTOR will be applied in this story using HP logic. For example, instead of being a race of inter-planetary bounty hunters, Mandalorians are an inter-national organization of warriors-for-hire that exist simultaneously in both the magical and muggle worlds.

This will be a Wrong-Child-Who-Lived with possible Character Death as well as possible Lemons among other things.

Harry will most likely not forgive his parents at all throughout the story. I know I wouldn't. So don't expect me to have him do so.

That should be about it for author's notes. Now, onto the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and SWTOR belong to J. K. Rowling and Bioware respectively. I don't own either of them.

Chapter 0: Prologue: The Escape

It had always been like this. For as long as he could remember Iris got everything. The love, the attention, the presents, the praise. **EVERYTHING!**

And Harry James Potter was left with _Nothing_!

Even though he could already read on a 5th grade level, even though he could already write on a 4th grade level and even though he could already do his multiplication tables up to 11 he still got Nothing!

It was all overshadowed by the fact that he was technically1 a _**Squib**_ and that Iris was the _**Girl-Who-Lived**_.

Oh, how he loathed that title

It was that title that made his parents leave him behind.

It was also that title that allowed Iris to get away with rubbing it all in his face

Because of that title he had to watch it all, watch as Iris was given credit for things he did, as she got praise for the grades he got, as she got presents addressed to him.

It was that title that made it so he was forced to watch as he was forgotten.

Just like right now.

You see, today was the day of Iris' 6th birthday party. _Iris'_ birthday party. Not _their_ birthday party as it should have been seeing how they were twins.

And so Harry Potter watched from the stairs of Potter Manor as he was left out of a party he should've been a part of as well.

"Well that's okay." Harry said to himself. "If they don't want me I'll leave."

So Harry walked up the stairway packed everything he thought he'd need and did just that.

 **1 Week Later**

Cassus Cadera was a proud Mandalorian. He passed his _Verd'goten_ _2_ in record time3, He had a _Riduur_ _4_ who was both beautiful and deadly (equally so), He was a dedicated upholder of the _Resol'nare_ _5_ , and he was a world-class bounty hunter known everywhere one could go that was inhabited by fully-sentient beings as _**The Raging Demon**_ _ **6,7**_ **.** But, there was one thing he wanted more than anything that he had been yet unable to attain.

A child.

You see, Cassus had been rendered unable to produce a child by an unknown curse he'd been hit with on a mission he took shortly after his _Riduurok_ _8_ was finalized.

Thus, when he found a shivering young boy nibbling on a granola bar in an unnamed forest of Hampshire, he didn't hesitate to take the boy home with him.

He had no idea the changes such a decision would bring.

A/N: So there it is my dear sweet readers. I hope you like my first story. There will also be a version where it is a Sith that finds our hero instead of a Mandalorian. You'll also find translations and such down below.

In this story some squibs can use magic, just not outward displays of it. An example would be increased physical strength or speed.

The Mandalorian coming of age ceremony, a rite of passage.

I am unsure if it's actually timed or anything.

The Mandalorian word for spouse.

The six actions on which the Mandalorian culture is founded.

I don't own the Street Fighter series.

He was given this moniker for his ferocity in battle and the fact that he is a Pyrotech (Look it up).

The Mandalorian term for a marriage agreement.


End file.
